


To Take Care of Him

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Switch Harry, Switch Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: Merlin was a Master. With a capital M. And not like any of that psycho fifty shades shit either- he was the real thing. He was utterly and completely commanding, and he could make Eggsy weak at the knees with just a single arch of an eyebrow, with a single word or sound, and serving Merlin felt like something Eggsy’d been born to do. It feltright, perfect, and when he was submitting to Merlin, he could fall so deep into that headspace that he never, ever, wanted to come out again.And now here Merlin was. Kneeling for Harry, giving up his control to Harry, andveryclearly very deep down into his own kind of subspace. And the sight of it, the mereideaof it…He looked up, away from Merlin finally, to Harry, and found the other man’s eyes looking down to him. Waiting for him.Eggsy’s voice was thick as he asked, “Can I?”





	To Take Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> So. Freaking _ages_ ago, I got this idea in my head to write something that was switch!Merlin. So I started writing, and then.... life happened. But I have _finally finished this monster_ , so I really, really hope you guys enjoy. I really enjoyed writing it, and might have to write more sometime in the future.

“Oh my god, Harry, yer never gunna believe what I-”

“ _Eggsy_.”

His name from Harry’s lips was curt, cutting him off mid-sentence sharply, but the older man’s reprimand wasn’t the reason that the door sailed right out of his hand where he’d been flinging it open, leaving it to bang loudly against the wall. It wasn’t what had his eyebrows shooting up his forehead, his jaw dropping a little, his eyes widening as he stared. Because _fuck him_ if the sight before his eyes wasn’t fucking _hot as hell_ , but he’d be _damned_ if he tried to claim that he’d _ever_ even in his _wildest fantasies_ thought to see it. Because _fuck him_.

“Close the door,” Harry commanded, his voice as soft as it was firm. It was a voice that Eggsy _loved_ , because he fucking _loved it_ when Harry took command like that- at least in the bedroom, and they were definitely in the bedroom right then- and the sound of it shot an electric thrill of sheer desire straight through his body to ignite within him. It was a voice that caused him to obey instinctively; he didn’t think as he stepped forward enough to close the door behind him, his thoughts all too busy whirling around in a tornado of confusion and arousal and want and what-the-fuck as his eyes stayed glued to Merlin.

 _Merlin_. Fucking Merlin who was fucking _kneeling_. Kneeling fully nude before the footboard of the bed, his head bowed, his fucking gloriously muscled form held stiffly in position, thighs spread, palms flat against his knees, his shoulders thrust back in a way that perfectly displayed the celtic knotwork that scrolled over his skin. Merlin was _fucking kneeling_. And he wasn’t moving, hadn’t even flinched at the loud smack of the door against the wall, wasn’t looking to acknowledge Eggsy’s unintentionally dramatic entrance into the bedroom. And-

And Harry was smirking, the bastard. Because as Eggsy finally managed to turn his eyes away from where _fucking Merlin was fucking kneeling in submission_ , Harry was smirking at the younger man’s gobsmacked reaction.

“What the fuck?”

“Language, Eggsy,” the little shit said placidly. _He_ was still dressed in his full suit, Oxfords included, hands tucked casually into his pockets. He pulled one hand free, reaching out as if for Eggsy’s hand, as he continued; “Is something wrong?”

Eggsy took the offered hand thoughtlessly, letting Harry lead him further into the bedroom and towards the bed. Towards _Merlin_. Merlin who still wasn’t moving save for the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. And he was breathing slowly, regularly, deeply, and Eggsy thought his eyes were closed, although it was hard to tell with the way his head was bowed. And as Harry brought him closer, he could just see the Kingsman issue earbuds tucked in his ears, plugs that really were completely soundproof, Eggsy knew from experience. So it wasn’t that Merlin wasn’t reacting to him, it was that Merlin _didn’t even know he was there_.

They stopped, standing just before Merlin. Harry’s hand pulled from his own, and Eggsy didn’t quite feel the way his newly freed hand fell limply to his side. He was too busy feeling Harry’s hand skate up his arm, along his shoulder, to settle against the back of his neck. The older man’s fingers tightened gently there, a firm pressure that sent a shudder down his spine.

Something stirred within Eggsy. The heat that Harry had ignited in his veins shifted, settled into something deeper, though no less warm. His mouth went dry, and he had to lick his suddenly chapped feeling lips to ask;

“Is he-” And then he paused, licking his lips again, and said instead, “I didn’t know he was…”

“He was… what, Eggsy?” Harry asked softly.

“Is Merlin a…” He trailed off again. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. Not around the sight, nor around the word.

“A submissive?” Harry prompted. Eggsy nodded silently, throat dry. Harry chuckled, low, deep, and Eggsy felt himself shift deeper into a mindset he hadn’t expected to find today. “No, as you well know.”

And _fuck_ didn’t he know that. Merlin was… He was…

Harry was hot as fuck when he got like this, all commanding and bossy and when he just took control of Eggsy like he sometimes liked to, but… But _Merlin_ …

Eggsy loved Harry, fuck knows he did. Merlin was the one he’d fallen in love with at the first. Merlin was the one who’d brought him to Harry, because he and Harry had been together since before Eggsy had even been born, and while Merlin was perfectly willing to accept it if Eggsy and Harry didn’t get on together by themselves, Eggsy had been more than willing to try for Merlin’s sake. And yeah, he’d ended up falling for Harry after that, but Merlin was his first love. And Merlin was…

Merlin was a Master. With a capital M. And not like any of that fucking psycho fifty shades shit either- he was the real thing. He was utterly and completely commanding, and he could make Eggsy weak at the knees with just a single arch of an eyebrow, with a single word or sound, and serving Merlin felt like something Eggsy’d been fucking _born_ to do. It felt _right_ , fucking perfect, and when he was submitting to Merlin, he could fall so deep into that headspace that he never, _ever_ , wanted to come out again.

Merlin was the only one who could get Harry like that too. Cause yeah, having both Merlin and Harry to submit to was fucking amazing, but the way Eggsy’d seen _Harry_ sink down to submit to Merlin… _That_ was awe-inspiring.

But even when he took control, when Eggsy or Harry _gave_ him control, he never abused it. He cared for them, kept their needs and wants and limits in mind. He pushed sometimes, yeah, but that was why they had safewords, and he never pushed farther than they were willing. His needs came second- which had confused the fuck out of Eggsy at first, because he was the dominant, wasn’t he? Didn’t that mean that Eggsy, the bottom, was supposed to forget all about himself and do only what the top wanted?

He’d asked Merlin that once, just a little bit after they’d started a scene. Merlin’d halted everything dead stop, then and there. He’d untied Eggsy, dressed him, dressed himself, and led him down to the sitting room to Talk- and it had definitely been a Talk. Because Merlin had explained that no, being submissive did _not_ mean giving everything up and having no choices and doing whatever the dominant wanted. And being dominant did _not_ mean that you didn’t have to care about or take care of your submissive. He’d explained that, really, it was the reverse. That the dominant’s _responsibility_ was to care for their submissive, and that the submissive was the one who held the true power in any power exchange relationship, because the only reason a dominant had power was because the submissive _gave_ it to them.

And now here Merlin was. Kneeling for Harry, giving up his control to Harry, and very clearly _very_ deep down into his own kind of subspace. And the sight of it, the mere _idea_ of it…

“He’s a switch, Eggsy, just as I am,” Harry said softly, his fingers caressing slowly along the back of the younger man’s neck.

“But he’s never-”

“No. He doesn’t often need to. This is the first time he’s needed this since before you came to us, darling.”

Eggsy swallowed thickly, finding himself suddenly needing… suddenly needing…

He looked up, away from Merlin finally, to Harry, and found the other man’s eyes looking down to him. Waiting for him.

Eggsy’s voice was thick as he asked, “Can I?”

Harry understood. He nodded once.

Eggsy fell to his knees beside Merlin. His eyes flickered up to Harry again, and after another nod, he reached out- shakily, he found, his hand was shaking, why was he shaking?- to set his hand carefully upon Merlin’s shoulder, his fingers spreading wide across his skin.

Merlin swayed into his touch, just barely, but Eggsy felt it nonetheless. The younger man shivered, the shudder running all through his body, and he whispered huskily,

“I wanna take care of him.”

“Then you shall,” Harry answered solemnly, and his hand slipped down to pet against the back of Eggsy’s neck in reward. He squeezed there again, and softly ordered, “Strip. We shall care for him together.”

Eggsy’s breath shuddered out of him and he gulped, nodded, and murmured, “yes sir.” Then he leaned in to kiss Merlin’s cheek gently, his heart fluttering when he pulled back to see the corners of Merlin’s lips tug up just slightly, and rose to his feet to obey.

Stripping was a perfunctory matter, his polo and trackie bottoms pulled quickly off and- after a sharp look from Harry- thrown into the laundry bin rather than the floor as he’d started to. His pants followed suit hastily, then he was padding barefoot- his trainers abandoned downstairs when he’d first gotten home- over to where Harry waited. The older man smiled down warmly to him, and Eggsy bowed his head with his own little smile, his eyes sliding closed. He felt fingers ruffle through his hair, a fond kiss placed upon the crown of his head, and then a hand was lifting his chin up gently.

“Look at me, darling.”

His eyes fluttered open again. Harry was looking him straight at him, waiting for their gazes to lock, and the look that laid within the older man’s rich brown eyes sent his heart fluttering again. How Harry managed to look so loving while looking so fucking dominant in the same fucking instant, Eggsy would never understand, but having that look laid on him?

“You are going to make Merlin comfortable on the bed. The earplugs are to be left in, and you are to blindfold him for me. There is a collar upon the nightstand.” Harry paused, seeming to search Eggsy’s eyes for a moment. “Know this: I am the only one to have ever placed it upon his neck. Tonight, you will do that for me, and you will lock it into place. You will do this because I wish it, and because _he_ wishes it. Then you will place the key in the nightstand drawer, lay yourself down with him, and you will prepare both Merlin and yourself to be fucked.”

Eggsy shuddered. Harry smirked, just slightly. The bastard knew exactly what it did to him to hear him curse like that. Then, his grip on Eggsy’s chin firming just slightly, he continued;

“Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he answered, and he somehow managed to not even stutter. Then Harry was leaning in and kissing him _hard_ , cupping the back of his head in one large hand to hold him in place while he completely devastated his lips. He kissed him like it was the last kiss they might ever share, kissed him completely breathless, kissed him until his knees went weak and Harry had to wrap his arm around his back to support him. Then he pulled back with a smirk, waited until Eggsy was steady enough to be in no danger of falling, and then he stepped away.

“I expect you both to be ready when I return,” Harry commanded, and strolled casually out of the bedroom and into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Leaving Eggsy alone with Merlin. Merlin who was still kneeling in front of the bed, shoulders still held back proudly, head still bowed, thighs still steady and spread, and his cock half hard even with how long he must’ve been kneeling there like that. Eggsy swallowed, his throat tight with some strange combination of emotion and desire and love, and the sheer need to _care for him_.

Because Merlin had taken care of him so many times. Merlin had been the one who introduced him to all of this, to the entire schtick of doms and subs and switches, and mixing pleasure with pain, and pain that hurt but didn’t _hurt_ , that felt so fucking good when he would have never in a hundred thousand years thought that hurting could be anything other than shit, something to ignore and suffer through. Merlin had shown him how _freeing_ it could be to let go and give over control to someone who wasn’t gonna abuse the _fuck_ out of it. He’d guided Eggsy through all the confusion and fear he’d felt at the start of it- and that was _after_ he’d promised that if Eggsy wasn’t interested in it, he’d never mention it again. But Eggsy had been, a little, and Merlin had helped him understand why, and then later, when Eggsy had _needed_ the release that submission could grant him, Merlin had _always_ filled that need for him.

Now Merlin had that need. And even if Eggsy never in a million years would’ve thought that Merlin would need to submit, now that he knew he did… he wanted to help Merlin just like Merlin had always helped him.

So he kneeled in front of him, close, almost touching, his own knees tucked within Merlin’s, and then he _did_ touch him. He reached up slowly, cupping Merlin’s face in both hands. He pulled him gently forward that way, into a kiss. It was a slow kiss, and one that Merlin returned. His palms never left his knees, but he leaned into that singular contact fully, deepening the kiss, nipping gently at Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy let Merlin go at his own pace, even with the thought of Harry’s eventual return hovering in the back of his mind. He wasn’t going to rush any part of this. Harry would understand.

Finally, and far too soon, Merlin leaned back gently from their kiss, from the cradle of Eggsy’s hands. He smiled, finally opening his eyes to look at the younger man, and Eggsy smiled right back. Talking was useless, so he didn’t bother; instead he rocked backwards and slid his hands down Merlin’s arms to where the other man’s hands rested on his knees. As he stood, he tugged Merlin’s hands from his knees into his own hands, and then tugged to pull him up with him.

Merlin followed, and Eggsy was ready to catch him when he stumbled a little; he knew well the pins and needles and jelly legs sensation that followed long kneeling sessions. Merlin chuckled, his smile widening with Eggsy’s; Eggsy held him up solid, leaning up to kiss along the Scot’s jawline. When Merlin shifted, ready to move, Eggsy jerked his head toward the bed, the message clear. Then he stepped away and led him with their joined hands around the end of the bed to the side where the collar sat upon the nightstand. The question was silent in his eyes as he looked up to meet Merlin's gaze: the older man smiled warmly, nodded, and untangled his fingers from Eggsy's to pull him in for another long, gentle kiss.

It was Eggsy's turn to sway a little when they pulled apart. Merlin chuckled silently, then reached to lift the collar from the nightstand. He pressed it carefully into Eggsy's grasp, and knelt again in a graceful movement. When his head bowed, Eggsy felt his breath catch in his throat, because _God,_ the trust he was being shown…

He swallowed hard around the lump that had formed, and tenderly wrapped the collar around Merlin's neck. His hands shook only barely when he fastened it into place, then reached to the nightstand for the lock to secure the clasp closed. They shook only a little more when he pulled the tiny key from the padlock and placed it in the nightstand drawer. They shook not at all when he reached to lift Merlin’s chin up so he could lean down and kiss him long and slow.

Not too long, though; he had to be mindful of Harry’s eminent return. He pulled back long before either of them truly wanted, but there was understanding writ in Merlin’s eyes. Whether he’d actually heard Harry’s ultimatum or not ( _and there was no way he had, not with those earbuds in_ ), the Scot knew what Harry was like, would know that they didn’t have too long before he would return. So when Eggsy pulled back, Merlin smirked a little and cast his eyes to where the blindfold sat on the nightstand. Laughing a little, Eggsy nodded and picked it up, waiting until Merlin tilted his head again so that the younger man could get it into place over his eyes and around his head to adjust it. Once it was snugly fit, he kissed the top of Merlin’s head and reached for his hands to pull him up once more.

He came up easier this time, steadier, and all Eggsy had to do was lightly push him back until the back of his legs hit the bed. From there, guiding him down onto it was easy, a simple matter of rolling him over and giving light touches on one side or another of his body to get him laid perfectly placed in the middle of the mattress. Then, swiping the lube from where it sat on the nightstand, Eggsy clambered up after him onto the bed, nudging the older man’s hips up and legs apart to settle between them. He set the lube onto the duvet beside him and shifted a few spare pillows into place beneath his lover’s hips, freeing his hands so he could run them slowly along the length of Merlin’s legs, enjoying the warmth of his skin beneath his touch.

Eggsy leaned down to follow his hands with his lips, laying chaste kisses along the line of Merlin’s legs. By the time he’d reached the top of his inner thighs, he was nudging the Scot’s knees further apart so he could thumb at the cheeks of his arse and spread them. Without giving him time to react, he kissed past his hands, nipping lightly at the flesh of his arse, then nuzzling in so he could lave his tongue over the wrinkled pucker of his arsehole. Merlin groaned quietly, and Eggsy shivered at the sound, at the taste of him on his tongue, the scent of him thick where his nose was pressed against the older man’s skin.

This. _This_. Was something Eggsy didn’t get to do very often. God knew he’d had Merlin’s fingers up his own arse too many times to remember, been rimmed by the man countless times, but Merlin himself rarely bottomed. When he did, Harry was usually the one to open him up, whether he was domming or subbing. The few times Eggsy himself had gotten to do it, it had been after the pair of them made him _beg_ for the pleasure of it, of eating him out, of diving his fingers into Merlin and pleasuring the man as he so often pleasured Eggsy.

And now? Fuck, he wished he had all the time in the world, wished that he could slowly lick him open, tease him with fingers and tongue both, wished that he could take forever to spread Merlin for what was to come, until the man was breathless with the pleasure of it all, and with need. He didn’t, though, cause Harry would be back soon. But he was still gonna treasure this, as much as he was gonna always treasure every single moment about seeing Merlin like this, as much as he was gonna treasure Merlin himself tonight.

So he focused himself fully upon his task, upon the man before him. He dedicated himself completely to teasing Merlin gently with his tongue, flattening it to lick a stripe along sensitive skin, leaning back just enough to blow and cool the wet skin, watch the goosebumps raise on his flesh. He was earnest in the way he lapped at the puckered skin, nibbling as soft as a feather here and there, drawing breathy gasps and groans from the older man. He was absolutely devoted as he massaged tenderly with his thumbs, spreading him just enough to finally firm his tongue and lick his way into the hard ring of muscle.

The sound that Merlin made then was one that Eggsy would never forget, not in a million years. It was low, heavy with pleasure, a sound of pure need, and it made Eggsy shudder in answering desire. He shifted, moving one hand to grope blindly for the lube as he tugged at muscle with his tongue gently, before drawing it back again. He licked a teasing circle around the puckered hole, spiraling out and back in again before he managed to find the bottle. He circled again, fumbling one-handedly to flip the cap open; as it was freed with a loud click, he squeezed some out onto his hand and then focused again. Focused on spearing his tongue to lick past the outermost ring again, to capture the clean musky taste of Merlin upon his tastebuds and draw another long, throaty moan from the man. He gave a low answering groan of his own pleasure, feeling the way the vibration of it made Merlin shudder where he’d held himself carefully still before, and he marveled that it was _he_ who could pull such a reaction from him.

Eggsy fumbled then, drawing back from Merlin so he could take up the lube properly, and slick his fingers well. Merlin’s breath was shuddered as he did so, his body once more still and waiting. Anticipating. Eggsy didn’t keep him waiting long; it was mere moments before he was pressing slick fingers to spread the older man open once more. His tongue slid from perineum to arsehole and further, fingers gliding behind, spreading the slick to Merlin’s skin as well. He knew how Harry liked it, how he always wanted Eggsy wet and ready before he began, and he would do no less for Merlin than Harry had ever had him do for himself. He laved his lover’s skin with his tongue, massaged with gentle hands, nibbled teasingly with his teeth. He licked him open again, and again, pressing his tongue past the slowly relaxing muscle of Merlin’s arsehole over and over before he slowly slipped a single slick finger in as well.

Merlin gasped then, his hips stuttering forward before he stilled himself once more, and Eggsy groaned against his skin. He ate up the way the older man shuddered, pulling his head back to crook his finger searchingly-

“Five minutes, Eggsy.” Harry’s voice floated up the stairs before Eggsy could find his target, and he swore to himself. Of fucking course; Harry was watching. He gave a two fingered salute to one of Merlin’s hidden cameras above the bed before he could think better of it ( _cause he really shoulda thought better of it, he was probably gonna pay for that later_ ) and huffed to himself. No teasing, then. Or at least, no more than he already had.

Pulling his focus back into place, Eggsy leaned forward to place a gentle kiss of apology to the warm skin of Merlin’s back before dipping down once more to lick his way down towards his hole. He was quicker now, though not a single bit less tender, as he licked his way over the musky flesh, slid his finger out and back in again. As he worked a second, slick finger past the ring of muscle, and then a third. He stretched and opened Merlin with movements he was more used to feeling than doing, and he did it with the utmost reverence for the trust and faith Harry and Merlin had placed in him to do so. With a sense of awe at the way Merlin reacted, the way he moaned and groaned, shuddered as he kept himself still for Eggsy, at how absolutely gorgeous the older man was in that moment.

And then, when he was sure that Merlin was more than ready, Eggsy pulled back, withdrawing his fingers gently from within the older man’s warm, slick passage. Merlin’s breath was more shallow than before, coming in soft pants of desire, and Eggsy shifted up to kiss his arse tenderly, to run his other hand in a calming caress along his hip and down one leg. The Scot hummed, softly, in response, and seemed to settle a little, his breathing slowing and steadying. Knowing that Merlin would be alright for a moment, Eggsy allowed himself to refocus on himself; Harry _had_ ordered that they both be ready, after all.

Himself he took care of in a quick, perfunctory manner, the process of opening and spreading himself for his lovers a long familiar act. Not that Harry and Merlin didn’t take that act into their own hands often- because _fuck_ they did, and fuck if they didn’t know how to draw it out until Eggsy was all but _begging_ to be fucked- but he’d made it a point to prepare himself for them on a regular basis. Sometimes it was one of the best ways to tease them- Harry especially, because there was nothing better than watching the older man have to sit through a meeting or debrief as Arthur, knowing that Eggsy was open and stretched and slick and ready for him, and knowing that there was nothing he could do about it until after they were done. So now, with the clock ticking, with Harry due to come through the door at any fucking moment, Eggsy wasted no time in finger fucking himself nicely open and loose before capping the lube, tossing it to the nightstand, wiping his hands clean on a flannel, and returning to Merlin’s side on the bed.

He had no sooner shifted Merlin a little so he could ( _somewhat awkwardly, given their difference of height_ ) curl around the much taller man’s back when the door opened to admit Harry. Eggsy started to sit up again, but Harry shook his head with a smirk, and told him;

“You may relax for the moment; conserve your energy for later. I need to get undressed, after all.”

And then walked right past the bed to the humongous walk-in closet that housed his suits, and most of Eggsy’s, humming cheerfully to himself.

Wanker.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Merlin, ignoring the sounds of movement and humming coming from the closet in favor of stroking his hand along Merlin’s side. The older man made a soft sound of pleasure and leaned back against Eggsy’s chest; his head twisted, blindly seeking, and Eggsy leaned forward to meet his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. It was a strangely chaste kiss, given that they were both naked in bed, slicked up and ready and waiting for Harry to come join them, but it was absolutely perfect, tender, full of love. Eggsy lost himself in it, the sounds of Harry shuffling around in the closet falling away as his world narrowed down to the long, lean body pressed against his, to the impossibly soft lips joined with his, to the long fingers that reached to twine together with his.

He was brought back to the present when a large, familiar hand skimmed up his spine from his ass to his neck, and then there were fingers running through his hair, Harry letting out a quiet ‘ _hmm_ ’ as he touched him. Reluctantly Eggsy began to pull back; Harry’s fingers curled around the back of his head, stopping the movement.

“Kiss him, darling,” the older man ordered softly, fondly. “Steal his breath away, as you so often steal mine.”

Eggsy shivered, and he could feel the heat flush through him as full body flush bloomed at the praise. God, did Harry have any fucking idea what it did to him, when he said things like that? Did he have _any_ fucking idea what it meant to know that a lowly pleb like himself could _steal the breath away_ from someone like Harry fucking Hart? Except he knew, if he said it like that, Harry would give him that Look, the one that said the world about how much he overvalued Eggsy, the same one Merlin got too and-

And he had more important things to think about right now. More important things to do. Like kiss the breath away from Merlin. So he did.

When he kissed Merlin again, it wasn’t the slow, tender thing it had been when Merlin had initiated it. No, this time it was a thing of passion, a thing of heat and desire and love and pleasure; it was intense, a kiss made of nipping teeth, slick tongues questing the cavern of the other’s mouth, seeking the taste of the other as if it was water and Eggsy were a dying man in the desert. It was Harry’s hand behind him, Merlin's body against him, his skin beneath Eggsy’s hand and his lips crushed to his, Eggsy’s eyes closed and lashes lying against his cheeks so that he could focus solely on the way it all felt. It was a low groan he drank up from Merlin’s lips, the way his stomach moved against his hand as the older man gasped for breath.

Then it was Harry, leaning down as he drew them apart so he could steal Eggsy’s lips for his own, and then it was _Eggsy_ being devoured, Eggsy’s moans being lost to Harry’s kiss, Eggsy’s breath shallowing and becoming short with desire and need.

He didn’t realize he was thrusting his hips forward against Merlin until Harry was drawing back with a disapproving _tut tut_ sound, his hand moving to land on his hips. Eggsy groaned but obediently stilled, his eyes fluttering open again to look up at the older man. The look on Harry’s face was a familiar mixture of stern amusement, and Eggsy grimaced a little. He knew what that look meant.

“I would have thought you had learned better self control, Eggsy,” Harry commented evenly, his hand moving to stroke up and down along his hip. His touch was light enough that the movement sent goosebumps trailing along his skin, a shiver running up his spine. “I suppose I’ll have to do something about that.”

Shiiiiiiiiiiiit.

“Harry, I’ll-”

“Roll over, Eggsy,” Harry said, cutting him off before he could even finish the sentence. “I want you up on your knees, facing me please.”

And for all the amusement that threaded through his tone, it was an order that Eggsy wasn’t about to disobey. He just hoped Harry wasn’t planning what he thought Harry was planning.

Eggsy leaned forward, to lay a gentle kiss on Merlin’s shoulder, then shifted to roll onto his back and push up to get on his knees. Harry shuffled around in the bedside table drawer as he got into position, knees folded smartly and spread, back straight, arms folded behind his back. A metallic clank clanged from the drawer, and _shit_.

“Harry,” Eggsy groaned, the sound long and low and as resigned as the look on his face. He knew what that sound meant. He knew _exactly_ what his dom was pulling out of the drawer. And he wasn’t looking forward to it in the _least_.

“This is for Merlin, darling. I want to have your full attention focused on him; isn’t that what you want as well?” Harry paused, and then there was the sound of the drawer sliding shut, and Harry was coming around in front of him, prize in hand. He pinned Eggsy with a firm look, and added, “Now, I’ll forgive your last two transgressions, but I do believe you’ve forgotten something very important.”

“I’ve…” Eggsy trailed off, trying to think. Harry arched an eyebrow, cocking his head, and then- it hit him, and he groaned again. “I’m so sorry, Sir, I- I dunno what I was thinking I-”

“It’s quite alright, Eggsy,” Harry replied, his voice calm, and then he continued. “Now remain still, if you please.”

“Yes sir,” he answered, and dutifully, he held as still as he could as his dom knelt down at the side of the bed in front of him.

The gleam of the silver lines of the chastity cage were familiar as Harry laid the pieces of it out on the duvet beside his knee; the semicircle of the base ring he held in one hand, his other reaching to cradle his bollocks. His touch was warm, familiar and exciting, and the way he rolled his balls along his fingers sent a shiver and a spark zinging through him. He couldn’t bite back his groan, or his quiet plea of,

“ _Sir_ …”

His cock stirred, already more than half erect, and this was going to be _hell_ if he wasn’t careful. If he didn’t very quickly start thinking the most un-sexy thoughts he possibly could. Harry chuckled, the sound dark and full of promise, and as he began to fit the base ring around his balls, Eggsy closed his eyes and did his best to distract himself.

Un-sexy thoughts, un-sexy thoughts. He had to _not_ focus on the way Harry’s hands felt as those talented fingers that could just as soon kill as caress ignited trails of fire everywhere he touched. He had to _not_ focus on the heat of Merlin beside him, the place on his hip and thigh where the Scot was leaning back into him. He had to think about…. Dean naked, Rottie naked, Poodle naked, god, maybe…. Charlie naked, _Chester King_ naked, _disgusting_. _God_ that was a gross mental image- he needed brain bleach, and he needed it _now_ \- but it worked, as the slow wilting of his cock was proof of.

“Dare I ask what you’re thinking of, my darling boy?”

He didn’t look up or open his eyes at the question, knowing _exactly_ what the look on Harry’s face would be when his voice was so darkly amused. It was difficult enough trying not to let that tone, that tone that promised so much teasing and denial in his very, very near future, arouse him further as it was; seeing that look too, actually _seeing_ it, would make it even harder. 

( _Harder, ha. Yeah, it’d make him harder alright._ )

“You don’t wanna know, Sir,” he quipped instead, squeezing his eyes a little tighter closed shut. Dean in a pink tutu, yeah, there was an image a little less mentally scarring than before. Still gross as fuck, though, ugh.

“I’m sure,” Harry snorted, still clearly amused, and then Eggsy’s mental image graduated to Dean dancing in rainbow sparkles, cause Harry was finishing up with the base ring of the cage, securing it in place around his balls and dick and reaching for the lube and the actual cage part of the device. He paused then, and said, “Now I trust that you’ll be a good boy, and remain still for me.”

It was the only warning Eggsy got before there was cold lube dribbling onto his cock, and he jumped at the sensation, despite having expected it, because-

“Holy shit, H-” A quick cut off, and a scant beat later- “Sir! Where were ya keepin’ that, the fridge?”

A sharp pinch on the stretched skin of his sack was his reprimand, sending him jumping again and swearing under his breath. Harry clucked his tongue in feigned disappointment and, beside him, he felt Merlin shake with something he was pretty damn sure was laughter, and he couldn’t help cracking an eye to look back and-

“Oi, you,” he complained, despite being perfectly aware that Merlin couldn’t actually hear him, was just reacting to the story their movements were telling.

“Shush,” Harry ordered, and then there was more of the cold lube hitting his cock, followed shortly by his dom’s talented fingers as he spread it along his shaft. It was more than enough to send Eggsy right back to his inner lineup of the least arousing things he could think of. He was more prepared when Harry set the lube aside and the metal of the cage itself was pressed against his cock; that, at least, the older man had warmed up first. Eggsy breathed deeply, slowly, remaining as obediently still as he could as Harry carefully slid the cage over the head of his dick, then along the shaft, mating the end of it to the base ring. The click of the little padlock, as he secured the cage in place, trapping his cock away from reach until whenever Harry deemed to set him free, was a freeing sound in of itself, and a familiar one.

It wasn’t the first time he’d worn it for his lovers, for his master and dom, and he doubted he would be wearing it as long as he had in the past. As much as he dreaded it sometimes, though, he also kind of loved it. Loved being able to give himself over to Harry and Merlin like that. And, well. Harry had been right.

“Thank ya, Sir,” he said, and then lifted his head to look at the older man. It was gonna _suck_ , in one way, cause he wasn’t gonna be able to touch himself, and neither were Harry or Merlin gonna be able to… but in another way, it also meant he didn’t have to worry about trying to get off. Not until Harry let him free, at least.

Harry smiled and leaned to place a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead. Eggsy leaned forward into the kiss, and when Harry drew back, Eggsy leaned up further, chasing after his lips for a real kiss. The older man chuckled, obliged him with a gentle, quick kiss, and then pushed himself up to stand.

“Very good, darling. Now, we’ve made our dear Merlin wait long enough for our attentions, don’t you agree?” It was a rhetorical question- although Eggsy agreed wholeheartedly- as Harry was already patting him on the bum, encouraging him to shift up, and ordering him, “I’ll want you straddling him in a moment, but first; show me how well you’ve prepared yourself for me.”

Eggsy bit down on his lower lip, trying to ignore the way his prick twitched within the cage in pavlovian response to that tone in Harry’s voice, and breathed out, “Yes Sir,” before turning around on his knees so that his back was to the other man. Then, facing Merlin now, he took just a moment to lean down and steal a quick kiss from the Scot before getting into position atop the duvet beside him. He turned his head sideways to look at Merlin, pressing his cheek and upper shoulders into the duvet, bent at the waist with his knees spread wide and his arse stuck in the air. On display, as it were, and about to get even more so; he reached back next, nimble fingers finding the cheeks of his arse and tugging at them, spreading them so that Harry would be able to see his hole.

He half expected that Harry would leave him like that for a moment, on display and waiting for his inspection, but instead his dom stepped forward immediately. Those large, perfect hands of his spread flat over the globes of his arse, just above Eggsy’s own hands, and he gave a tight squeeze to the firm flesh there. Then, before Eggsy was entirely ready, Harry traced a slick finger down towards his entrance; he teased his hole with just the lightest pressure from the tip of his finger once, twice, and then on the third time, he sank his index finger easily into his passage. Eggsy gasped, shuddered, and the heat of just that single digit within him went straight to his prick- his trapped, fucking helpless prick, caught up in the solid metal lines of its cage.

Harry laughed, that same dark laugh that made all of Eggsy’s blood want to run south, and it was impossible. Literally, his cock was immediately, already, as hard within the confines of the cage as it could get- which was to say, hardly at all- and rather frustratingly so. Eggsy groaned, biting back a whimper, and his fingers tightened instinctively where he held himself spread. Harry seemed to take that as an invitation; he withdrew the first finger and, not even a moment later, easily pushed two fingers in this time. There was no resistance, because dammit, Eggsy knew how to open himself up, Harry was just fucking teasing.

“Didn’t ya say we’d made Merlin wait long enough, Sir?” Eggsy asked, and he was proud that his already building frustration didn’t show a lick in his voice. That lasted as long as it took Harry to twist his fingers inside him, hooking them expertly to press against his prostate; it took every last bit of willpower Eggsy had not to buck his hips at the contact, and he was helpless to prevent the choked out whimper that dragged its way from his lips.

“I did, didn’t I,” Harry answered, and pressed against his prostate again, briefer this time, not as hard, but still more than enough to force another sound of need from the younger man. He scissored his fingers within him slowly then, leaning down and whispering just behind his ear, his voice low and growling and rich, “You’ve done very well so far, Eggsy. When I release you, I want you to crawl on top of our gorgeous Merlin and I want you to ride him, ride him hard and fast, just the way you know he loves. I want you to ride him while I fuck him, and I want you to drive him _out of his mind_ as he takes you and is taken. Can you do that for me, my dear?”

“Do you,” Eggsy forced out, between grit teeth, bitten back moans, and shuddering pants, “have any idea how much of a fucking _tease_ you are, _sir_.”

Harry’s reply- Eggsy’s punishment and reward both- was one last brush of the man’s fingers against his prostate before he withdrew them. He shuddered and whined, and fucking _fuck_ the fucking cage was so _tight_ , and it was only the knowledge that there was no way he could get enough contact through the cage to make the slightest difference that made it possible to focus through all the need and arousal rushing through him. But focus he did, as Harry spanked his arse playfully and told him,

“I have an idea of how long you’re going to be in that cage if you don’t do something to make me forget that little outburst.”

And fuck that, he wasn’t getting trapped in this thing any longer than he had to be this time. Without looking back to see the smirk he _knew_ would be on Harry’s face, Eggsy pushed himself up quickly, turning his focus back to Merlin once more.

Merlin, who…. God knew, who has been waiting patiently as Harry and Eggsy were busy with each other. Merlin, who might not have even realized how long it had been, because fuck, Eggsy knew first hand how time could just fucking fly when he was deep in subspace like Merlin was now. But whether Merlin realized or not, it _had_ been awhile, and it was time to take care of him proper. With that thought firmly in mind, Eggsy moved.

He ran his hands down the Scot’s torso slowly, a warning that more was to come, before he followed the sharp V of the line where the older man’s thighs met his groin. Eggsy surged bodily forward as he took Merlin’s already growing erection in one hand, crushing their lips together as he stroked him quickly to full hardness. Harry had said to ride him rough, and Eggsy had every intention of obeying that command. The time to ease into things was passed.

Eggsy bit at Merlin’s lower lip, licking up the moan the older man let out in response, and then climbed easily up to straddle his hips. Re-adjusting his grip on Merlin prick, he wasted no more time before sliding himself down, guiding him to his arsehole and then-

He shuddered, groaning into Merlin’s mouth, as the other man met him with a thrust of his hips, his cock gliding up easily and breaching him, and _god_ he felt so fucking good. Ignoring the way Harry tutted and laughed darkly behind them- at Merlin’s eagerness, if he had to guess- Eggsy pushed back into the movement, seating himself fully in Merlin’s lap. He didn’t stay there, though, pushing up again and immediately thrusting back down, then again, and again. Harry would stop him when he was ready, and until he did, he was going to fucking enjoy _finally_ having Merlin inside him tonight, because as much as he’d loved the fuck out of the build up, _god_ he felt good.

Harry let them go for a precious few moments, watching as they kissed fiercely, as Merlin met him thrust for thrust, as the older man’s hands fumbled blindly upwards, finding Eggsy’s wrists and then gliding up his muscled arms to find his shoulders, then sliding down to his waist and hips. He watched as Eggsy’s hands found Merlin’s shoulders, holding to them for support. He listened as their flesh slapped together with each thrust, the clink of the lock of the chastity cage bouncing back and forth against the metal with their movements. He waited, long enough for Eggsy to lose himself in the way Merlin’s cock filled him perfectly with each thrust, waited as Eggsy struggled to push past the perfectly painful tightness of the cage restricting his cock so he could focus solely on the feel of Merlin instead. He waited, until Eggsy was lost in the dual sensations, was lost in the passionate kiss and the sounds he was eating from Merlin’s lips, as Merlin swallowed the sounds he made himself, and then Harry acted.

The sound Eggsy made was choked as Harry’s hands were suddenly on his hips, right atop Merlin’s, and his grip was _fucking firm_ as he _held his hips down_ , held him in place before he could push up off of Merlin’s cock again. Merlin, just as lost in their fucking as Eggsy had been, was lost enough that he didn’t react immediately, didn’t stop the next attempted thrust of his hips, and he thrust up hard enough that it felt like he was trying to fuck _through_ him. Then, as Eggsy gasped for breath and cried out at the sensation, Harry held them there, the bed dipping behind them as the other man took his place behind Eggsy and between Merlin’s legs.

He couldn’t feel what Merlin felt, as Harry shifted and fucked into the Scot with one smooth motion, but he _could_ feel the way Harry molded himself to Eggsy’s back as he did so. He could swallow Merlin’s own cry of pleasure, could feel the way one of Harry’s strong arms snaked around his waist to take hold of Eggsy possessively, and then Harry was growling low, his voice dark in his ear,

“I want you to make him see stars.”

“ _Yes_ , Harry,” Eggsy gasped, and then Harry was pulling back and snapping his hips _sharply_ forward as he fucked into Merlin and fucked Merlin into Eggsy.

Harry set the pace from there, guiding them all with his own thrusts, with one hand on Eggsy’s hip, the other around his chest, and Eggsy matched him hard, rough, as best he could. Merlin became trapped between them both, all but helpless and hard and yearning, taking and being taken both, but with no control as to which way to go. He was at Harry’s mercy, Eggsy’s mercy, and for as much control as he had himself, Eggsy was at Harry’s mercy too. Yet he took what control he could, taking Merlin’s upwards thrusts with choked sounds and groans, seating himself as fully as he could, every chance he could. Tightening his muscles around Merlin whenever Harry allowed him a moment, drawing choked sounds from the Scot. And then Harry would thrust and _twist_ , guiding Merlin’s hips just so, so that the head of Merlin’s prick within him would strike against Eggsy’s prostate, drawing sobs from Eggsy and Merlin both in response.

He wasn’t going to last- _Merlin_ wasn’t going to last, he knew. The older man, blind and deaf and helpless to the sensations of Harry within him, Eggsy around him, was tensing beneath Eggsy’s touch. The hands on Eggsy’s hip, one of them trapped beneath Harry’s, were gripped tightly enough to bruise, his fingers digging in for dear fucking life. He was gasping for breath against Eggsy’s kiss, beginning to babble against his lips, and Eggsy shifted his hands, dragged his nails to scratch over his shoulders, down his chest to his nipples, and without waiting for any cue from Harry, Eggsy bit down roughly on Merlin’s lip, pinching both nipples, and-

Merlin came apart between them. He _fell apart_ , unraveled, came hard as Eggsy pushed him over that edge of pleasure, his entire body shuddering as his release washed over him. He spilled inside of Eggsy, drawing a cry from the younger man’s lips; Eggsy knew then, from the way that Harry thrust hard into Merlin one last time, fucking him into Eggsy one last time, from the way Harry’s arm around his chest became an iron band pinning him even harder than before to Harry’s chest, that Harry followed him over. Eggsy drank up Merlin’s sob of release into their kiss, and cried out again when Harry bit down into his shoulder, muffling his own sounds, and god _fuck_ , he wanted to join them, wanted to follow them, but the cage was _so fucking tight_ on his dick, and there wasn’t a _single fucking thing_ he could do.

He was fucking helpless, instead. Helpless in Harry’s grasp, as both older men shuddered through until Merlin was going slack beneath him, until Harry was collapsing forward against Eggsy’s back. He was _lost_ in it, in the painfully tight cage around his prick, in a haze of need and desire and helpless arousal. Lost as Harry withdrew slowly from Merlin; lost as Harry gathered himself together, and then gathered Eggsy in his arms, lifting him slowly from Merlin so that the Scot’s softening dick slid free of his arse. He was lost, and felt the loss keenly; he whined, keened low in his throat at the loss, and Harry shushed him gently, kissed him as he shifted him in his arms so that he could lay Eggsy on his back beside Merlin.

He was lost still as Merlin turned sluggishly, curling into his side. He was lost, even, as Harry kissed his forehead, as Merlin nuzzled into his neck. He was lost enough that he didn’t realize as Harry removed Merlin’s blindfold and earplugs, as Merlin wrapped longs arms around him as Harry set them aside and reached for the keys to the cage. He was lost as Merlin’s low brogue whispered sweet reassurances into his ear, and as Harry’s skilled fingers unlocked the cage.

He _wasn’t_ lost when carefully, _oh_ so carefully, Harry was sliding the metal cage from his dick, because then he was crying out, his hips bucking as the blood was finally allowed to thicken and harden it, and he was _so fucking sensitive_. It took barely a stroke or two, fucking high and needful and lost as he was, before he was coming _hard_ , his vision whiting out as Merlin held him through it, as Harry stroked him through it, and his world dissolved into white hot pleasure.

When Eggsy came back to himself, it was to find that Harry was holding he and Merlin both, a discarded flannel lying atop the duvet where he had carefully and gently wiped them both clean already. It was Merlin who noticed it first, the Scot humming lightly and drawing him into a slow, gentle kiss. When he pulled away, it was to whisper softly,

“Thank yeh, love.”

“Mmmmmm,” Eggsy hummed in response, sliding his eyes closed again. He was floating, floating in their arms, and it was fucking perfect. His voice was floating too, as he answered, “It’s me who should be thankin’ you. God, that was…. You were fucking gorgeous.”

Harry chuckled above them both, and then leaned down to kiss Eggsy himself. The younger man accepted the kiss lazily, nowhere near fully back yet, and with no intention of coming fully back yet.

“You were both gorgeous,” Harry told them, his voice warm. “I should like to see the two of you that way more often.”

“I’ll bet yeh would,” Merlin laughed, and Eggsy thought he still sounded distant himself, his accent thick with haze. Like he was floating right alongside him. “I would’na count on it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Harry replied, amusement in his voice. Merlin scoffed, a sound with no heat behind it, and Eggsy felt himself honest-to-god giggle. He might have been embarrassed at the sound, at another time, but he felt too good to care at the moment. He felt too pleasantly floaty to care. He especially didn’t care when he realize Merlin was almost giggling with him.

“But that’s a conversation for another time,” Harry followed up. Then, with a kiss to both their foreheads, he shushed them both and whispered, “For now, my darlings, I suggest we get some sleep.”

Mmmmmm. Sleep sounded… good. Sleep with Merlin and Harry sounded perfect even. And apparently it sounded good to Merlin to, because neither of them argued. Instead, they both shifted, on either side of Harry, and let the other man shift around to arrange all three of them beneath the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
